Titanomachy
"The war between the Titans and the Olympians forged the landscape of the mortal world. It was a war that we knew the Titans must win. If we lost, it would an end to the golden age of the Titan rule. Peace and prosperity for mankind would be no more." - Atlas The Titanomachy was the war between two pantheons of the gods: The Titans vs. the Gods. In a real world view, this occurred when the worship of the titans was replaced by the worship of the Gods. It was basically World War one of mythology with the mortal landscape being created from the war. Origins The Sisters of Fate had deemed that Cronos would be overthrown by his children. Cronus in an attempt to stop this swallowed his children as they were born. Rhea could not bear another loss so when Zeus was born she hid him. She sent the baby Zeus with a eagle and hid him with Gaia. She then switched Zeus with a stone. Cronos not realizing this swallowed the stone. Second Birth Zeus would grow up on Gaia and when he grew-up, he sought revenge not only on his father Cronos but on all the Titans. He got Metis on his side and she tricked Cronos into swallowing an emetic. Cronos then vomited up all Zeus brothers and sisters fully grown and Zeus declared war on the Titans. The Titans as a whole saw Zeus' desire for revenge and rule over mortals intolerable, seeing that peace and prosperity for man would be lost. The War Prometheus and his brother switched sides siding with the gods. During the war, Zeus got his thunderbolts, Hades got his helmet of invisibility, and Poseidon got his trident from the Cyclops. The war was so destructive that the mortal world was forged from it. The Hecatonchires and Cyclops helped the gods during the war after being freed by Zeus. Cronos was almost defeated by Hades but Atlas was able to save him. However, the combined might of Poseidon and Hades defeated Atlas ripping his soul from his body. During the final battle, in a great storm combined lighting with a tornado creating the Blade of Olympus. Using its great power Zeus was able to banish the Titans to Tartarus. However, due to unexpected events history changed. The Aftermath After the war, Cronos was cursed to wandered the Desert of Lost Souls until the sands ripped the flesh off his bones. Atlas was trapped in the underworld until Kratos made him carry the Earth on his shoulders separating it from the underworld. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades split the universe between themselves. Typhon was trapped in a cave and Prometheus would eventually be tortured by Zeus. The Titans were banished to the underworld. Gaia would help Kratos on his quest for revenge against Zeus. Repeat Kratos killed the Sisters of Fate and with the power tried to kill Zeus. Kratos after failing to kill Zeus and being told and taught that Olympus and the gods will die to protect Zeus decide he needed an army. Fulfilling his promise to Gaia, Kratos would free the titans. Kratos went backed in time using the threads of Fate and went back in time to the end of the war. Kratos met Gaia on the battlefield and took her and the titans forward into present when the gods were meeting. They destroyed the city at the base of Olympus and climbed the mountain. Kratos with the Blade of Olympus led the titans against the Zeus and the Gods beginning the Second Titan-God War. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:God of War II